Obvious
by MiraculousElle
Summary: Alya is watching, Nino is a good friend and Adrien and Marinette are obvious. Adrienette post-reveal, rated T for use of a swear word ;)


There was one thing that interested Alya Césaire more than becoming a journalist; her best friend's love life.

She was always the first one to know about anything Adrien Agreste did given the fact that he was Matinette's long time crush. Looking at the blue haired girl? Alya would hear about it for _hours._ Saying so much as hello? Oh, Marinette would squeal days later.

Now imagine her surprise as one day had Marinette _not_ turning into a bumbling fool in front of the model.

The day had started like any other on Alya's behalf; she brought her sisters to their classes, texted Nino a good morning and waited for Marinette in front of the school entrance. Usually, the girl would have to wait for her friend only to get a message _sorry, I'll be late_ or _go on without me, i gotta do something!_

But not that day. No, Alya blinked once, twice at seeing Marinette causally walking towards her, a smile on her lips and her hair down.

Something went off in Alya's mind, kind of like an alarm.

"Hey, girl, new hairstyle? I like it!" She greeted, carefully taking in the soft tresses that fell onto her friend's shoulder. Called girl grinned sheepishly and shrugged, one hand coming up to comb through the blue hair. "Yeah, I was craving a change, I guess..."

Not sure how to response, Alya hummed before a smirk replaced her confused smile. "Well, perfect opportunity to see how your loverboy will take the change!" She nodded to someone behind Marinette and then waved. "Hey, dudes!"

Alya noticed her friend looking knowingly at her. "What?"

"So it is true, couples do start to sound alike after some time." The quiet "Shut up" as response was drowned out by Marinette's laughter.

"Yo girls, what's up?" Nino laughed, ruffling Marinette's hair and quickly pecking Alya's still burning cheek. This did not go unnoticed by him either and he grinned.

 _Stupid idiot of a boyfriend._

"Nino, my hair...", the blue head whined, temporarily forgetting her teasing, and once more combed through the thick strands of hair. And then, Adrien Agreste caught up to them.

And put a _hand on Marinette's back._

Now, one might imagine a friendly gesture between friends, a little pat on the back. But no, Adrien gently _rubbed_ _circles_ across the small of her back and smiled softly down at her. What the heck went down here?

Nino, too, simply looked on confused. Their eyes met with equal excitement. And confusion.

Because, _what the hell?_

"Don't worry, you still look beautiful My- Marinette! Mari. Yeah, looks just fine, doesn't it?" Adrien, red faced and smiling awkwardly, turned towards the other couple. Alya narrowed her eyes slightly. Calculating. Watching.

"Uhm... Yeah, of course!", Nino answered at last before shaking his head a little. He went to say more as Marinette rolled her eyes and nudged Adrien's hip with hers. "Gee, sunshine, that was awkward."

Adrien was smirking again before Alya could react. "Just as awkward as you were around me, princess?" Then, he winked.

"Ugh, this is lame, Adrien. As lame as your puns."

"My puns are an art form, thank you _very_ much."

"Uhm, guys, _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

There was a long silence in which various pupils around them turned to look at them, Nino an impressed "dude" whispered and Alya simply stared.

 _Touching. Flirting. Glances. Smiles._

Her eyes widened. No way. But...

"U-uhm, Alya, could you please _keep it down a notch!?_ " Adrien hissed, frantically waving his hands to keep Alya from screaming. Oh, Adrien knew what would happen next. His eyes found Marinette's and then quickly went over their crowd. Finding Chloé already seething.

 _Oh hell._

 _"YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING DATING AND I DIDN'T KNOW?!"_

-mlb-

The following scream set them all into motion.

Adrien simply took Marinette's hand, protective and maybe a tad worried. The girl herself groaned quietly, face red, and turned to hide herself from view in Adrien's shoulder. Nino, ever the best friend, whistled lowly before awkwardly congratulating the twosome while Chloé joined the screaming, yet hers being a lot louder and filled with pure terror.

After a while, once some more girls had started their screaming fit, Adrien looked down at Marinette, giving her a crooked smile. She responded in kind.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag, Princess. And it was totally our fault, too."

The girl sighed. "At least it's only _this._ Now imagine the other thing." Then, her eyes widened before she slumped in total defeat. "And Plagg won the bet." As if to underline that statement, her purse began cackling quietly.

Adrien, despite the whole scenario around them, laughed wholeheartedly and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Now _that's_ a shame."


End file.
